Like A G6
by Haphazard Systematic
Summary: R72 Drabble In which Yoshi learns that he can be fly like a G6 while wearing clothing with cats on them.


based on an au i have on tumblr for my tsuna roleplay blog _harmonizingsky_. in the au tsuna and yoshi (HDWM!tsuna) are seperated and they become joint bosses of the vongola tyl in the future. also, because of being split they have a empathic/telepathic bond that just the two of them share and no else

i swear i will get _impressionable_ updated sometime soon

* * *

The first time he had worn the orange sweater-vest with the cat silhouettes on it, it was hilarious. When he walked into the dinning room that morning where everyone was gathered Tsuna saw him first and nearly choked on his eggs. He started coughing loudly, which got the attention of everyone in the room. This led to…_interesting_ reactions. Hayato's face lost color, Takeshi blushed, Lambo stared, Hibari didn't care, Mukuro snickered, Chrome smiled and blushed as well, and Reborn hid his smirk by pulling his fedora down.

It didn't help that Yoshi was also wearing a pastel tie with cat paw prints on it, tucked into his sweater-vest. The brunette smirked as a maid walked in with food on a tray (a bell on the door sounded when he had entered the dining room, alerting the staff to his presence) and as soon as she saw him her face went up in red and she had trouble carrying the tray to where he usually sat, right next to Reborn. Yoshi suddenly had trouble breathing from holding in all the laughter that was threatening to burst out at their faces.

He hadn't thought that wearing this ensemble would cause _these_ kind of reactions. It was absolutely hilarious and Yoshi was loving it.

He coughed and walked over to his seat, where the food was left for him on the table as the maid scurried away, still blushing for some reason. After sitting down and eating, the rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. His Guardians were giving him sidelong glances and eyes his sweater and tie and making the most curious expressions. Reborn seemed to be finding as much amusement in it as he was.

The real fun had come earlier that day when he was sitting in his shared office with Tsuna, sprawled out on the couch and signing paperwork, playing with the gold band settled on the ring finger of his left hand. They has expected Hayato to bring the mission reports in a few minutes and like clockwork his Storm appeared with the reports when he was suppose to. At seeing Yoshi once again, he eyes him with a weird expression on his face and Yoshi couldn't help but smirk and wiggle his eyebrows in response. He started laughing loudly when Gokudera blushed hard and quickly left the room. He laughed so hard he nearly rolled off the couch.

_Stop teasing them because they think you're cute!_ Tsuna demanded in thought, to which Yoshi replied with, _I can't, it's _hilarious_. Why can't you see that?_

Tsuna irritation at Yoshi chasing away their guardian quickly dissolves into amusement as he looks like he's about to start laughing from remembering all the incidents that day.

It was that time that Reborn choose to enter the room, spotting the abandoned stack of paperwork on the floor and then Yoshi half hanging off the couch. Yoshi pulls the same expression he did earlier and wiggles his eyebrows again, but this time it gets a much different reaction. Reborn just stares at him for a moment before walking towards him, adding his paperwork to the stack on the floor as he passes it. Once he's close enough to Yoshi, he leans down and kisses the brunette on the lips. Yoshi smiles into the kiss, letting the paperwork that he was holding against his thighs slid down to rest on his stomach as he reaches his arms up to wrap them around Reborn's shoulders to pull him down for a deeper kiss.

Reborn pulls away after what feels like forever and a day of passionate kissing, their foreheads touching, "Sometimes I'm glad I married you."

"Only sometimes?" The man with sunset eyes replies as he smiles at the thought sentence that Tsuna sent him.

_Oh my God, get a room!_


End file.
